seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 33
Faust stands up straight and wipes his forehead and takes a deep breath before injecting Kent with a clear substance. "And we're done." Faust turned to Ashlynn as she did the same to Yukihara. "I see you finished with Yukihara." "It's Yuki-.... Faust you got her name right?!" Ashlynn said shocked, looking to Faust with wide eyes. "I'm so impressed." "I've known her name. I just enjoyed messing with her about it." Faust cracked a nervous smile. "Oh well.. I think it's time to say hello to everyone." Faust stood over Kent and started to pat his cheek. "Aye. Wake up.... Eh, I'll give him a few minutes." Faust walked away from the table and opened the door. "AYO everybody! They're done!" The Gear Pirates jumped out their seats and ran into the operating room, trampling Faust in the progress. Fantasia stood over the table and stared down at Kent. "Gears for Brains!! You dead? Cause if you are I'm taking our hat." Kent shook himself awake and instantly sat up. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!" He yelled in a panic. "Where am I? Did I die?" "Of course you are, this is your own personal heaven. We welcome you with open arms." Fantasia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a sly smile. "Dammit!! I died already.." Kent pouted. "Oh well, let's see what the food is like here!" Kent got off the table and fell over on Rhea and Jericho. "Hey guys. You two died too? Nooooo!!" Jericho laughed and Rhea held Kent by his shoulders. "Kent, we're not dead. Fantasia was just playing with you." Kent turned to Fantasia and crouched to her height. "Why're you so grumpy?" Fantasia grabbed Kent's hair. "Kid... Don't you ever, do that again. It irks me." "Ow ow ow!! I didn't do anything!!" Kent peeled Fantasia's grip off his hair and smiled nervously. "Well I'm glad everyone is okay." Alexander stood over Yukihara along with Terry. "Well bro, you sure got nice taste in women." Terry nodded. "And you chose one everyone likes. Yuki is a nice girl." Alexander nodded in agreement. "No, she doesn't have a sister." "Darn it!" Alexander laughed a little. "Wow, the censorship is too real. Who says darn it anymore?" "Would you rather have me swearing like a pirate?" Terry asked, slightly looking towards Fantasia. "They're very vulgar." "The amount of honesty is too damn high." "Honesty is the best quality." Terry stated. He looked over to his brother with a faint smile. "So, I was thinking... I wanna travel the world." - Red and Leone sat on a ship, nervously glancing at each other. "I'm not making that call." Red said nervously. Leone took a deep breath. "Fine... I'll do it.." He inched closer to the Den Den Mushi and picked it up. He dialed a number, and sweat beaded down his face. As the snail rang, he felt his heart beat harder and harder. "Hello? Leone. Red. Is that you?" The person on the other end said sharply. "Yes sir, it's Leone. I've called you to tell you some bad news... I've lost control of Paradise Island." "What?!" The person growled. "How could you lose it?!" "It was Gear Lord. He showed up. I lost in a battle against him... I'm sorry Joker." "DONT BE SORRY!!" He barked. "I DONT TOLERATE FAILURE!! Leone... I'm going to make sure you never disappoint me again. And where is that bastard Red?!" Red was on the rails of the ship, he attempted to jump but was caught by the end of his pants. Leone looked to the snail. "He's... Hung up at the moment..." "When I see the two of you, I'm going to tear you apart. Do you understand?!" He growled. Leone exhaled. "Yes sir.. I understand.... But give us another chance. I have an idea that could help us. All I ask is that you listen to me for 2 minutes. That's all I ask." "Fine... Two minutes. Speak." Leone swallowed harshly as sweat dripped down the side of his face. "I'm sure that you know this, but there is an event known as a Davy Back Fight, but what if more than just two crews participate? Every participating crew will have to put up a grand sum of money for the chance of winning it all. You tell us who to invite and we'll crush them all, and win you all the money. What do you think?" The snail went silent for what seemed like ages. Both Leone and Red stared in anticipation. Cold sweat trailing down their bodies. "Okay.." It said slowly. A wave of relief washed over the two instantly. "However, I will be sending reinforcements. Saber will be participating in your little Pirate Games, and I'll have someone monster it. To make sure you all do as you promised. And if you don't, you will be executed on sight." As the last word was spoken, the man on the other end hung up. Leone looked to Red and sighed. "We live for now.. So I'm gonna need a favor from you." - Alexander walked over to the Gear Pirates and got on his knees. "Thank you.. I greatly appreciate what you've done here. I'm sorry for not being as useful as I should've been. And I'm grateful that you saved the lives of my people. I feel like you deserve an award." Fantasia rubbed her hands together. "How much we talking? 1,000? 100,000? 1,000,000,000?" "Those are large jumps in payment." Alexander said worryingly. "But, whatever you desire." Kent shook his head and put on his hat. "We don't want anything. I'm just happy a person like Leone is out of here." Faust patted Alexander on his head. "Yeah. No charge old friend. Ooh!!" He turned to Kent with sparkles in his eyes. "We should become badasses for hire!! Think about it! We get paid to kick ass!" Alexander laughed. Kent pondered the thought until Rhea hit him across his head. "I've made my decision that, that idea, won't happen." Kent said rather quickly, avoiding looking back at Rhea, due to the cold feeling radiating from her. Faust fell over on the table, completely defeated. "Dammit." He muttered as Ashlynn played with his hair. Ashlynn turned to Alexander with cold eyes. "So... Alexander." Malicious intent was shown in her eyes. Her fiery red hair seemed to be ablaze as her focus intensified on Alexander. Alexander froze and scooted back. "You never call me that unless I'm in trouble.." "Oh you are.." She said slowly, her voice satanic and wild. "How come you didn't invite me to your wedding?! Huh?! Am I not good enough to be there?!" "To be honest.. I didn't know where to send the invites. I thought about sending them to the marines, but I felt like they would be lost." Alexander stood up and took a bow. "I would love for you to come to my wedding in one week." Kent shook his head. "One Week? No, we gotta get going on our adventure." Alexander didn't look back to Kent. A small smile grew on his face. "We have so much food, 10 giants can't finish it in a year." Kent straightened out and pointed to the sky with a look of determination. "Challenge Accepted!!" Rhea turned to Ashlynn. "He's a master negotiator." She laughed a little. "So, I guess that means we get to take Yukihara to get her dress." Ashlynn fell over on the table next to Faust. "Give me a moment.. Motherly senses kicked in... My baby boy is getting married... They grow up so fast!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters